Dance in the Twilight
by PyriteDark
Summary: It is said that one of the things that happen to newborn vampires is when they meet their "Soul mate" so to speak, 100 years later Edward Cullen has given up hope of ever finding his, till one night at a dance everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Dance in the Twilight

Edward looked around the school parking lot as the girl-Amy he thought her name was-he was escorting was rambling on about something. Looking back he couldn't remember why he had said yes in the first place, it wasn't even at his school! As they entered the Gym the song "Just Dance" was playing, though not many people were dancing. Amy spotted some of her friends and dragged him over to meet them.

"Edward! I want you to meet my friends Jessi, Abigail, and Sara." She said, nodding to each in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you." he said to the girls, flashing a smile at them. Their dark skin flushed and they were at a loss for words. A new song started and Amy started to pull him towards the dance floor.

"Lets dance Edward!"

As they danced Edward found himself scanning the crowed. Noticing this he caught himself. _Stop it Ed. _He thought to himself. _After 100 years you know it's pretty much hopeless! _Another song started but the two continued dancing.

After about two more songs the two headed over to the refreshment table. Amy got a couple of cookies and a drink and Edward, as usual, kindly refused. _I don't think they serve what I need here. _He thought with a chuckle. Amy looked at him quizzically but he dismissed it. After Ami was done the two went onto the dance floor for another dance, but after a while Amy stopped dancing and held her stomach.

"You Okay?" he asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine, just something I-" She abruptly stopped short and ran towards the door. One of her friends saw her and followed, Edward quickly after. When she emerged from the bathroom she looked better but was still holding her stomach.

"You Okay?" Edward asked.

"I feel better now, probably food poising or something, though I think i'm goanna head out early." She answered.

"I'll take you home then." He said.

"No, no, I don't want to ruin your evening, you go ahead and stay, Jessi will take me home." The to girls headed out to the parking lot while Edward watched them go. Heading back to the Gym Edward saw a couple dancing and froze in shock. Memories flooded into his head.

_Fire, burning, hot, a face in the flames, a voice, "One of things that happen to newborn vampire is when they see their 'soul mate' so to speak."_

That's what he said to him, but 100 years later he had lost hope, also 100 years later he found her. At first glance she was a plane girl. She had brown hair down to her waist and chocolate eyes. Her pale skin stood out against her red dress but neither her nor her date was really dancing, just swaying to the music. Several songs played but Edward just stared at the girl all through them. When the couple stopped dancing the boy noticed that Edward was staring. _'Why is that dude staring at us? Now that I think about it he's been staring for awhile now.' _The boy thought. Edward smirked. The boy leaned over to say something to the girl; the girl blushed and looked over. Her caught her eye and she blushed darker and looked down. He walked over to her.

"My I have this dance?" he asked the girl, offering her his hand.

"Oh! Um, Well, " she stammered, blushing a deep scarlet. "Jake?" she asked, looking at the boy next to her.

"It isn't really polite to turn down a dance, unless the dudes a total creep, and there's no evendence that he is," he sighed as if disappointed.

"Well than," Edward said. "My I have the pleasure?"

"Um, Okay then" she said hesitantly. He helped her to his feet and escorted her onto the dance floor. "Um, you know, I can't dance." He smiled.

"That's Okay, just stand on my feet." He said. She did and off they were! She wavered, unused to the speed they were traveling. He gave out one low laugh.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"Just realised something," he looked down at her. "I don't know your name."

The song changed to "Fall For You" as she looked down in embarsement.

"B-Bella Swan." She stammered.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Swan." He replied. "Whear are my manners? My name is Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said.

"Whaer are you going to school?" he asked.

"Forks High."

"I haven't seen you there, are you new?"

"I'm starting tomorrow, I just came to town yesterday. When I got here my friend Jacob asked me to a dance at his school." She shrugged

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow Bella" The song ended and they stopped by the doors to the parking lot. "I need some air." Bella said turning towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Edward said following.

The two stood near the back of the Gym where one of the fences was waist high. Leaning against it the two looked at the cloudy night sky. Edward sighed and turned towards Bella, she looked over at him.

"This is going to sound really hokey but," he took a deep breath. "I feel like I've known you for a really long time." He stared at her really serious for a while till she looked away quickly, he chuckled and looked away. "Wow, that was really bad." Bella chuckled.

"It wasn't _that _weird, but," she looked up at him. "I-I think I know what you mean, it-its like I've _seen_ you before but," he waited for her to finish. "But I know that I've never seen anyone even _remotely_ like you." He breathed an amused sigh. _You have no idea how lucky you are._ He thought. She looked away again, and then looked up. Their faces moved together till there was no space between.

It wasn't clear who moved away first but as they looked at each other afterwards Bella's face turned bright scarlet and she looked away. Edward chucked then looked towards the Gym where most of the guests were leaving.

"Looks like the dance is over." He said, looking over at Bella he said, "See you at school tomorrow." Then took off running, but to it looked like he just disappeared.

The next afternoon

Edward sat in his desk in biology looking bordy out the window.

"Class," the teacher suddenly addressed. Edward looked up to see Bella standing next to the teacher looking nervous. This is our new student, Isabella Swan, Ms. Swan you can sit next to Mr. Cullen over there." He gestured to the empty chair next to Edward. Looking nervous she walked over and sat down.

"Hello Bella." He said, flashing a smile. She blushed deeper and looked down at the desk. Edward chuckled and looked up as the bell rang signaling the start of class, this was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N. Hi. Because I didn't know how to put authors notes on a story…I didn't. If this works then I will be happy. Now about the story, this is the same story but shorter, and from Bella's POV. So that's mainly it.

I DON'T own Twilight or but I do own the random story I thought up `cause I was bored.

(I might do another in Jacob's POV, but probably not.))

Dance in the Twilight.

Isabella Swan was dancing (Well Swaying really) with her best friend Jacob when she thought she felt eyes on her. Slightly creped she shook it off thinking it was nothing. _Get a grip Bella. _She thought to herself. _Your just imaging things. _But apparently she wasn't, when the two stopped and Jake leaned in to talk to her.

"You know there's been a dude staring at you for awhile." She turned around and saw a tall boy with bronze hair staring at her with liquid amber eyes. Freaking out and blushing 50 shades of red she quickly turned around. "He's coming over, should I tell him to get lost?" Jake offered. She shook her head no, to stunned to speak.

"My I have this dance?" he asked her, offering her his hand.

"Oh! Um, Well, " Bella stammered, blushing a deep scarlet. "Jake?" she asked, looking at the boy next to her.

"It isn't really polite to turn down a dance, unless the dudes a total creep, and there's no evidence that he is," he sighed as if disappointed. Bella mentally laughed.

"Well than," Edward said. "My I have the pleasure?"

"Um, Okay then" she said hesitantly. He helped her to his feet and escorted her onto the dance floor. Bella forced herself to breath in and out slowly so she wouldn't hyperventilate. _What in the world!!!!!!_ "Um, you know, I can't dance." He smiled.

"That's Okay, just stand on my feet." He said. She did and off they were! She wavered, unused to the speed they were traveling. He gave out one low laugh.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"Just realized something," he looked down at her. "I don't know your name."

The song changed to "Fall For You" as she looked down in embarrassment.

"B-Bella Swan." She stammered.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Swan." He replied. "Where are my manners? My name is Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said.

"Where are you going to school?" he asked.

"Forks High."

"I haven't seen you there, are you new?"

"I'm starting tomorrow, I just came to town yesterday. When I got here my friend Jacob asked me to a dance at his school." She shrugged

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow Bella" The song ended and they stopped by the doors to the parking lot. "I need some air." Bella said turning towards the door. _What I really need is to get out of here!!_

"I'll come with you." Edward said following. _Shoot!!!_

The two stood near the back of the Gym where one of the fences was waist high. Leaning against it the two looked at the cloudy night sky. Edward sighed and turned towards Bella, she looked over at him.

"This is going to sound really hokey but," he took a deep breath. "I feel like I've known you for a really long time." He stared at her really serious for a while till she looked away quickly, he chuckled and looked away. "Wow, that was really bad." Bella chuckled.

"It wasn't _that _weird, but," she looked up at him. "I-I think I know what you mean, it-its like I've _seen_ you before but," he waited for her to finish. _He thinks _he_ sound weird?_"But I know that I've never seen anyone even _remotely_ like you." He breathed an amused sigh. She looked away again, and then looked up. Their faces moved together till there was no space between.

It wasn't clear who moved away first but as they looked at each other afterwards Bella's face turned bright scarlet and she looked away. Edward chucked then looked towards the Gym where most of the guests were leaving.

"Looks like the dance is over." He said, looking over at Bella he said, "See you at school tomorrow." Then he disappeared. _What in the world just happened!!!_

The next afternoon

Bella walked into her biology class and saw Edward sitting in one the desks by the window.

"Class." The teacher said. This is our new student, Isabella Swan, Ms. Swan you can sit next to Mr. Cullen over there." He gestured to the empty chair next to Edward. Looking nervous she walked over and sat down.

"Hello Bella." He said, flashing a smile. She blushed deeper and looked down at the desk. Edward chuckled and looked up as the bell rang signaling the start of class, this was going to be an interesting day.

AN: So yeah, that's it…

N-chan out.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: This is the last chapter for this fic...really the only reason i wrote this one is 'cause my friend said she would hurt me if i didn't do one in Jacobs POV.

DANCE IN THE TWILIGHT

Jacob watched as Bella When onto the dance floor with the guy who now one knew and had just walked up and asked her to dance, and he had encouraged her to dance with him!  
He signed and looked around at the dance floor, as the song came to a close he saw Bella and the guy go outside. He started to follow them when a freshmen knocked into him.  
"Hay, Wate-" he stopped when he saw him clutching the ticket collection box. "What are you-" before he finished the freshmen pushed him into the D-jay booth and took of towards the door. Some seniors stopped him and another guy helped Jacob to his feet. "Thanks man."  
"No problem." he replied. Mobs of people were going towards the exit, D-jay less the dance had taken an early ending. Jacob walked outside with the rest of the kids to find Bella. He saw her near the gym, standing dazed next to the fence.  
"Hey Bell!" he called. She jumped then smiled when she saw him.  
"Hey Jake." they walked over to the car. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she trailed off as Jacob drove her to her house

Authors Notes: So this is the last chapter in Dance in the twilight, next is Can StarClan Die? then a chapter of Apocalypse.


End file.
